


Shelving Unit

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [28]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic, IKEA Furniture, Kisses, Multi, Sweet, building a shelf, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Sammy's sick of trying to build the shelf.Luckily Wally's there to help.
Relationships: Thomas Connor/Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shelving Unit

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt

“I’m not buying IKEA furniture again,” Sammy grumbled, throwing down the instructions, then picked them up to throw them properly into Wally’s face. “It would be easy, he said. You two will have fun, he said. Utter bollocks is what it is. What language is this even, german?”

“Swedish,” Wally corrected him, righting the instructions. “And only the name, too. The rest is in english, you know.”

“I don’t! ‘Cause most of it is pictograms!” Sammy snarled. “What, do I look like I’m Joey Drew?”

“I don’t see what Mr. Drew’s got to do with our inability ta build a bookshelf,” Wally groaned in reply, rubbing his forehead. “Thomas didn’t know he’d be called in for a big ol’ Gent evaluation. Them college boys always gotta be on their toes. Never know when they could lose their license or something.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sammy admitted, and picked up the pieces once more. “Read the instructions again, please, slowly.”

“You got it, Mr. Lawrence,” Wally flashed a big grin, his laziness satisfied at the thought of merely having to read while the other constructed the shelving unit. “So, first you put….”

After a mere four and a half hours, Sammy stood back to look at the shelf. 

“You know, it doesn’t look half bad,” he mused, tilting his head just a bit. “And if you weren’t reading the instructions, I don’t think I would have been able to build it. Reading is… pretty hard for me. That’s why I like music more, I think.”

“Well, lucky for you, reading is somethin’ I love, a whole lot at that,” Wally took Sammy’s hand, giving it a squeeze. And you did a hella good job with that shelf.”

“Thank you,” Sammy smiled, squeezing Wally’s hand back. “What do you think good old Tommy is going to say about it?”

“He’s going to say it’s fantastic, I bet,” Wally assured him. “After all, he wasn’t expecting us to be able to finish it by the time he gets back, if you recall right.”

“Yeah, we showed him, didn’t we,” Sammy relaxed. “I can’t wait to see the look on Thomas’ face when he sees-”

“When I see what?” their burly boyfriend walked through the door, taking off his ink stained overcoat to hang it beside the door. “You two better not have destroyed my new shelf.”

“We didn’t,” Wally promised, ushering him into the living room. Thomas stared at the shelf with surprise, eyes wide. “We put it all together, see?”

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Thomas let out a hearty laugh. “Look at you two, managing to get that up! It’s fantastic, absolutely fantastic.”

“Told you so,” Wally smugly muttered to Sammy, pinching his leg with a wink. Sammy grew as red as his coat. “Sammy built it, I kinda just read the instructions all slow.”

“Well, I’m proud of both of you,” Thomas grinned, kissing each of them, making them swoon. “I’ll make dinner tonight, as a treat for your good job.”


End file.
